User blog:Miss-Mia-Baudelaire/The Bad Beginning
Look, I'm really upset k. Just because of a stupid thing I said in chat because of my mental health - made me banned from chat! I was going to apologise, but seeing what someone did made me change my mind. I'm adament I'm innocent. Let me start from the begining. What Happened. I said that I was ghosting/spying on people in chat for several years- this is highly untrue. They aparently don't feel safe around me anymore, I'll tell you why I did this I did this because... I have ADHD, which is a disorder.I did not tell anyone this- but I should have. " Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) is a group of behavioural symptoms that include inattentiveness, hyperactivity and impulsiveness. Common symptoms of ADHD include: a short attention span or being easily distracted restlessness, constant fidgeting or overactivity being impulsive" The latter aplies to me- Impulsive. I did it on a whim, which I also my fault because I didn't take my medication, so this is what I'm saying. I didn't do it, my not taking my pills did it. So I'm not to blame. If you don't believe me, I'll happily show you my prescriptions on group chat pm, oh wait I can't. Looks like you will have to wait. I had a message from a person idk "Okay, since your username changed in the midst of this mess, I'm unsure if my original message will carry over. So I'm repeating myself for your benefit. ' '''You've been banned from the chat for a week because you claim to have seriously breached the privacy and safety of the wikia users. This is absolutely unacceptable and no one even feels safe around you anymore. I hope you realize the consequence and weight of your actions. ' 'Assuming you were telling the truth, I must demand, as your admin, that you give me more information on the program/feature you've allegedly used to spy on the wiki chat. Knowing the details of this will help me put this situation in a better perspective. ' '''I also must ask that you hand over the names of the other users you've claimed to have been spying alongside you. This will at least help me trust you again. If you refuse to cooperate, or if I find out that you've lied about something so serious, I will have no second thought about extending your ban. I may even consider banning you from the entire wiki. I hope for your sake that we can get to the bottom of this. But let's be clear, you are in no position to to negotiate. " I will take my week ban- I understand this. But I'M NOT taking an entire ban. Nu-uh. I've explained myself, I have to negotiate. If you won't take my health plea, well you don't want to go down that route. I am in position to negotiate, I've told you why, I also have various other health problems. This is plain wrong. I feel like I'm getting blamed for something wrong with my health, which if you know me I won't take that lightly as said above. My grandparents are dieing, I'm really not in a good mind space right now. Anyway, I have some more issues~ I wasn't welcomed well to this wikia, 2 people welcome me! Thats it! No one pm'ed me asking if I'm alright.. need any help navigating? Nu-uh. Nothing like that, which really shocks me. I also as soon as I'm estableshed who I am, nobody talks to me. So, you may hate me now, thats fine. I'll keep to myself. But, if this thing passes over and all is good again. It's shocking From Mia xxxx Category:Blog posts